he who walks a path of hell
by FXCF
Summary: the tale of the boy who died unfairly, and he will make his presence known. to them. to him. to the world.
1. Chapter 1

[so this will be my third story i write,so yah read it]

1981

four months after opining

no pov

nixus was well beyond off when he walked into fredbears family diner. everyone heard the news of his familys death, and his lil' bro and sis'es dissaperenceses.

mary, a teen, welcomed nixus, fear eminet. why? cause, he was just expelled from the local highschool for giving a fellow student a cuncushion, and a broken spine."h-hey snowy!"

snowy was her nickname for nixus,for his albino white hair. a rair birth deffect was to blame, for it killed all the pigments in his hair. ALL of his hair. [wink wink knudge knudge]

"hey mary." his voice was devoid of emotion. he had a slouch in his step, making him seem older. "your shift for spring started, better be fast." "allright mary."

5 hours later.

nixus went to the back room to put the suit up for the night. after puting spring in his [her? who knows.] place on the convienentaly named shelves,he felt around his jean's pocket, and took out a small white bottle. he staired at the perscribed drugs his doctor had given him. "sposed to help with paranoia, huh? heh, what bull-shit." tossing the botle into a small bin, he turned to leave. before he could take two steps, though, he heard moaning. not the pleasureable type of moaning, but painfull moaning. it eminated from the safe room. nixus was careless, though, and took no heed in seeing if the person was allright. 'john must have hit his head agin'. the moaning, he relized quikily, was not johns. it was female. despite better judgement, nixus looked at the door to the safe room, and entered.

 _ **oh god why did he go to the safe room?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nixus looked around at the room he had been stuck in. forty years. Forty.

Nixus had changed, instead of a young white haired boy, there was a albino wolf animatronic. The suit was heavily torn, revealing the corpse beneath. The suits left leg was missing some of it's covering, revealing the endo leg and human leg, mashed together. Nixus himself was worse for wear, his hair all gone, his skull exposed, covered in endo, his right arm was replaced with a hook. His once forest green vest and black sleeveless tee were now faded, and blood stained. His right eye was completely gone, with endo springs and locks covering the eye socket. His left eye was pure black, with a purple glowing ring in the middle. Two springs kept his eyelids open. His mouth was contorted into a permanent smile, thanks to three springs going through the middle, and right/left sides of his mouth, stretching it to impossible lengths. His teeth were all replaced with sharp ragged fangs. His nose was just the skeletal structure. His lower left side was pierced with the endo skeletons ribs and sides, the parts that kept the suit's torso straight. His left arm was just his old one, but with a endo arm going through it. The suit itself was thin, only a foot of room for nixus's corpse. His feet were that of an endos, and his jeans were torn and stained with oil and blood. The suit had a single purple left eye, the other half of its head, torn off. His ear was missing, and the points that acted as tufts of fur were torn and ripped. The top jaw was exposed, some suit on it, while the bottom jaw was just the metal frame.

Nixus, or as he called himself now, ghost, sighed. His voice was rusty, and sounded like claws on a chalkboard. He stood, a old creaking sound coming from him, and stood at a terrifying 9'3. The door opened, and in came his only friend, spring. Turns out that spring was female, but no one cared to hire a girl for her. She wore a old dark green dress, and a small bow that had a bunny on it. [for reference imagine springtrap with A breasts and the dress.] her eyes had went from a vibrant green to a dead white.

"͡͏Ş̢͞͠o͏̸̡̀,̶̶ ̧̨́͜͟w͞҉̷͡h̕͘͘͠͝a̴͟͢ţ̨̀͜͟'̷͟͏ş͠ ̢͜n̴͘͜e̕͜͝w̵̢͢͟͝?́"̶̛͜ ghost asked spring. "Not mutch. The boss is opening a new location with the old blueprints that he found in the old diner. Damn bastard is drunk on cash." she said. Her voice was like her name, warm but with a lace of cold. From ghost's best guess she was, mentally, 24. For reference, ghost is 59, physicaly and mentaly. "That's not all G, he plans on fixing me and fredbear" ghost was surprised. Fred was scrapped after michal afton threw his little brother, adam, into his mouth. " _̶̛̀W̨̢̡͠͏h͡͠ỳ̷̡̛?҉̵̧̕ ̡̨͜͠D̵̀͏̴̢o͢͜e̶͜҉̵s͘͘͜͝ ̵̛́҉a̶̵ǹ̢̛͝y̷̢͟͡o͞͠n̨͟͞͝͡ȩ̢͘ ̸̕͝ŕ̸e҉̛́m̷̵̨̛͡e̴͝͝m̧̢̀͡͞b̸̷̢̢̨e͜͞r͘͞ ̷̨́t̛͠h͟͞e̢̡̨͢ ̷͞b̷̛̀͢i͠͠t̴͢͠e͏ ͏̨͢͠͏ơ̶̷̵f̶͝ ̶̡8͜͡3̷͟҉̡̡'͢?̢͘͢͡"̵͞_ "Apparently not. Plus, the toys are coming back, along with your old crew! But not you! What the hell is wrong with that manager?!" while spring lamented, ghost was surprised. Silvie the siren and malory the crows-nest crow. His two mates. His _first_ mates. They were built together, and silvie even developed feelings for ghost! But then fredbears came into town. They were shut down due to the golden _**shits**_ popularity. And worst yet? They bought ghost, and scrapped silvie and malory. Left him to rot. His velvet iris turned red in rage. Spring noticed, and came up with a idea. "Hey, you have there A.I chips, right?" ghost sighed "̡̀͞n̢̧͘͞o͞.̵̷.̕͜͜.̨͠͝"̨̕͡. Spring sighed in sorrow. This was bad.

 **Very bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost's head rolled on it's socket. God he was bored. Well, more than usual. He was waiting. For what? For them. Spring had been taken for repairs, and he had given them a warning.

T͔͈͉͆͊͛̆̑̋͊͐O̫̫͉͂ͬͧͯU̗͇̜̪ͪͫͣ̔C͎̭̄̿̋́̉͆̽̄H͎̟̯͎̲͈ͣ̈́͋̎̈́ ̖͍̯̰̰͙͙̹̉Ĥ̗̀̇͂E̪̺̍̔͗̅̎̓R̪̥͕̳͓̙̟͆ͪ̒͋ͯ̃͋͂ ͉̞̲̖̑̽̑M̺̻͔̮̝̥͚̲͙̈́͋ͭȊ̯͂ͬ͊ͦ́N̥̗͉̟͖̰ͥͯ̽ͬͬͅD͙̖̹̬͙̭̍͊̃ͪ̾ ͕͉̩̟̲̖̃́́̔ͮ̓̊̃̉ͅA͍̩͉͂̋̊ͤͫͦN̮̜̘ͥ͑́̏D̙̬̥̦̏̈́̽͑ͭͬ ͚̞̲̝̰̃̿̅ͧͧ̿ͣ̚Ï͖͇̰͖̬̟̠ͅͅ'̤̥̠̰̥ͤ̋ͩ̆̃̽̉ͅL̩̖̟͔͔̖͇̘͚ͪ̑̌ͥ̂̅̇Ḻ̜̹̆͊ ̗̟͆̇̆ͭ̉ͪM͇̞̤͂̓̓͋͂̀̒̚A̪͔̅́̃̔̍̈͋K͙̬̮̬̜̫͚͈̏̄̅̽ͤͥ̓E̞͍̩̝̗̤̱ͧͪ ̘̫̋ͥ̈ͦ̉͐͛S̘̭͇̤̓̉͊͗͒̽Ḧ̬̖͋̂̄̊Ù̱̩̯̥͍̮͓̋̉ͯͦ͒̿Ṛ̺̠̫͕͕ͣ͗͑͌ͮ̑̏Ë̱̮̟͐ͦͮ̄ͤ͂ͧ̔ ͚̝͍͔͉͎̱͐̿ͩ̉̑ͣ̚T̠̟̺͎̤͈͇͔̻̽̌͗H̱̤̥̻̻̜̃̿ͩA̮̠ͥ̂T͙͙͗ͩͦ̾ ̭̫̞̤̗͎̣̰̓ͪ́͌ͧ̒̚Ẏ̗͈̹͇̖͓͉͎͗ͦͤ̅̓̚ͅŐ̠̊U̫̗͎̗̯͔̗̍ͣͯ̇͐̃̉ͦ̚ ̥̄Ň͖͔̻̭̰̪̝͚̻̒É̜̘̫͖̯͚͖ͨ̀̇V͔͇̙̱̇̍ͯË͔̿̑R̞̬̹̦͆̈́̒̌͒ͨ̆̐̏ ̼͙̩̻͇̹̹̦͇ͥ̿͌͑̄̈S͍̳̩̯͉̥̝̦͖͗͑Ĕ̠̩̳͙̪̰̟͕̰̿ͫ̚Ẻ̟͉̦̙̫͉̗͕̹̾̉ͣ̽̽̾ ̙̹̹̯͋̆T̘͉̰͔̖̗͕̬͚̓̿ͫ̈̑͒ͤ̓H͓̥͓͉̫̣͊̾̾̋̓̊̚E͈̖̦̥̺͓͇ͯ̑̓ͮ̾̒ ͎͔̙̣͆̈̐ͤ̍̇̆ͩ͗Ḷ͕͉͎̜̼̘̝̑̿͐͐̿̀I̙̮̬͖͚̊G̜̳̼͎̟̱͂̌̓͊́̈̋̇Ḥ̗̼̩͔̱̍T̳̥̜̱͎̐̏ͪ̋ͣͬ,̖̖̗̏͆̀̌ ̞ͩ͗E̝͔̣̹̞̖̤͉͌͐V̮͎̹̭̥͙ͪ̓͛ͥ̅Ẽ̱̼̳̎͑ͯN̩̓̉̈͐ͯ͗͌̄ ͍ͣͫͯ̍ͩ̚Ŵ͈̪͍̠ͦ̉ͥͥͪ̽̇̑H͉̥͂̌ͤ̎ͫ̎ͦ̀̆E̻̬̲͖̗͕̰ͭͥ͛ͥ̊̔ͮͥN̻͈ͥ̊ͬͬ͗ͬ ̻̗̬ͯ͋͆Y̦̳͇̤̽ͮ̈̃O͍̰̖̠͉̪͈̓̿̔̃̊̚U͖̹̞̯̯̥̰ͭ͌̊ ̱͈̯͋̏ͥͫD̩͕̠̞̜͒ͭͨ́̾̑̎̀I̪̮̩͓͔ͧ̎̑͌ͅE̩̟͕̳̲ͣ̿.͉̯͕̟̫̯̟̾̌

Ghost thought he did a bit of overkill, and was about to stand when he heard the sound of animatronic foot steps. "I think he is back here freddy!" "slow it fat ass, we ain't got the same excitement as you!" "god, she be a fast hen" "shut it will you! He might hear your idiotic yammering." ghost shook his head, this is going to be a long evening.

He looked at the door with a board look as a fat bear opened the door, stepped in, and let three others in. a fater chicken, a purple bunny, and a…. _Ripoff._

The rabbit looked at him. "This the guy? No way." ghost looked at the rabbit. "w͠h̴a̕͢t̀c̢̀h҉͜ ͞͝yo͜͡uŕ͟͠ ̶̀t̨͢o̷̵ų͘͡n҉̛ge ̴͞͞ŗ̶a̢b̵̸͝b͘͏҉it̷, or̢̨̧ ͡i͠'͠͞l̷l͞ c̨u̷͘͘t̕҉ ͘͢i͜t̴ ͏̴o̸̡͘u̢҉t̀͜ ͏o͡f̧ ͞y̢͠e̢͝r da̷mńèd̵ ̕͟͝m̶̀ou̸̴t̀͠h̵̶́.̡͘" the bun looked at ghost in fear as he stood. He towered over them, the bear being the tallest of the group, at 7'9, the fox at 8'5, the rabbit 5'4, and the chicken at 4'3. Ghost's full height of 9'3 making them ants. "Watch your mouth youngin', or i'll punish you." the bear said sternly. Ghost looked at him for a solid minute, before laughing. It was a shit-your-pants-and-die type of laugh. "h̢͞òw̸̛ ̵ó͟l̸͜d͟ ͜b̵͠e͏̶͢ y̸̵e̡̛͏?͞" ghost asked after calming down. "Twenty seven. Now-" "҉̕5̢̡͜9̶"̡ "what?" "he said he was fifty nine dipshit." spring walked into the room, all the holes in her body gone, and her eyes their vibrant green again. Ghost's eye widened. "͠h̴o̧̧l̵͟y̵̧͠ ̶̧͢s̕hį̛t̶̢ ̢͝sp̨̨͢r̛͡͞i͏̢n͜g҉̕!̕͞ ̧͘ye̸͞ ̢͡͞b̨ȩ̵ l̡͠o̵o̧kin͝g l͢͝ik̵͟e҉̕ ͝͡yȩ͘͜ d̨i̸͘͜d͝ ̵̢́b͏ac̵k͘͟͞ ͘i̵͠ń̨ ̛͢8̀͡1̴̛́'͜!̛"͘. Spring blushed. "Aw, shucks G, i don't look that good." ghost inwardly smiled. 'Still got my flirting skills'."freddy, be a dear and apologise to this kind man for threatening him." a tall female marionette walked into the room. She was a foot shorter than ghost, with AA breasts. 'The hell is up with this company and giving their animatronics breasts?' she walked over to ghost and offered her three fingered hand to shake. "So, what's your name?" ghost grinned inside, deciding to play a bit, seeing how the fox was wearing a simple pirate costume. He shook her hand and introduced himself. "́t̶he̷ ͘ņa̴mę ̸b͢e͡ c̸a̵pt͢in ̸gh͏os͟t҉ ͠wolf of t͢hę d̕ead͞ ̢s͠a̷i͢l͞o̕rs ̢pl̵a̴nk҉"͠ the fox's eyes widened at the sight of another pirate, a capten no less. "Ooh~ one with the formalities, huh?" the puppet said. The fox looked at him in disbelief. "There be only one pirate who sails under the dead sailors plank! And that be me, landlubber!" ghost chuckled darkly. "͞o͜h͟ ҉rea͟ly̧ ̛now?̨"͡ as if this young new blood could ever have a breath of a thought of being apart of his crew. "I'll show ye!" the fox ran to ghost and stabbed him with his hook, well, almost. Ghost's own hook came up, striking the fox's hook, and grabbed him by the neck. Ghost looked the fox in the eyes. "Nice try." ghost's voice, albeit fixed and darker, said, but not from his mouth, but from everywhere. Ghost's eyes turned blood red.


End file.
